Reuntied
by Wr1
Summary: Alternative ending to series 5 episode 10. Reddie.


_**Basically it's an alternative ending to series 5 episode 10.**_

What a relief that day had been. Firstly it was the end of term much to the staff's and children's delight and secondly Max Tyler was gone! Yes he'd been sacked. No one was happier than Rachel Mason was about it. The evil,sneaky,nasty,bullying,toe rag was gone. Although, having said all of that she did feel sorry for Kim. Rachel did try and help her but she wasn't listening, just being stubborn like Rachel was herself.

Anyway, the majority of staff of Waterloo Road were on their way to the pub to celebrate their victory. But mainly to get so drunk their hangover would last until Christmas and the debt would last for another two years, but no one could care less. The 'gang' were walking towards the inviting entrance of the pub;Steph,Grantly,Ruby,Jo,Chris,Kim,Tom and Rachel who was trailing behind, savouring the moment. Revelling in the happiness because knowing her luck it would start to fade into the darkness like it had done so many a time before in her rollercoaster life. From being the person who had everything to nothing at all.

Rachel followed the laughter and chatter into the pub when it and her came to a serving members of staff watched on in anticipation on how either of them would react, whilst newer members watched on in confusion as the tension grew in the room.

There he was. Standing facing the bar unaware of who or what was happening behind him. He leant against it like he always had done. He didn't seem to have changed; his hair, his posture, his movements were all the same. Nothing so far had changed.

Rachel stood frozen by the entrance. Her expression was one of shock and surprise. Staff looked at her, some grinned, some raised an eyebrow, others just didn't know what to do. Steph stood beside her, deciding to put a stop to all the growing tension in the room. Steph coughed rather loudly, causing the man at the bar to turn around to see were the source of the noise was coming from. His gaze immediately fell upon Rachel. He smiled his lopsided grin which made her heart jump into her mouth. Rachel returned the smile as she dropped her handbag to the floor causing a loud thump and ran towards him as if something magnetic was pulling them together.

Once she arrived at her destination she embraced him in a tight hug which he gladly accepted. He put one arm around her waist as the other went to her head pulling her as close as possible as he could to his body, for the much missed contact they had unfairly lost. Tears of joy and regret fell from their eyes which had seen and experienced so much hurt and anguish in the past couple of years. He breathed in the familiar sent, instantly recognising the perfume he had bought her. A familiar voice pulled him out of his thoughts, "I've missed you so much, Eddie." Rachel mumbled into his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I missed you too,Rach,"the shortening of her name made her heart pound faster and harder against her ribcage as her breath hitched. The on looking staff had by now retired to their usual spot watching with a keen eye on the two being reunited.

Reluctantly the two adults pulled apart feeling the loss of warmth and comfort the other one brought. Eddie turned towards the bartender, "another larger and a Merlot please, mate." The bartender placed the two requested drinks on the bar as Eddie paid. They both had matching smiles on their faces, as if the past few months had never happened."C'mon Eddie, come and meet my new members of staff," Rachel instructed cheerfully and excitedly.

"Only if you answer a question first."

"Ok,what?" Rachel asked confused.

"Is the new deputy as good as me?" Eddie asked cheekily.

"No where near as good as you," Rachel replied honestly as she grabbed her drink and his hand leading him towards her staff who had now averted their eyes only in the last two seconds.

Rachel placed her wine on the round wooden table as did Eddie. Rachel then sat down next to Kim as he joined her by her side,"Eddie, you remember Steph,Kim,Tom and Grantly?"

"How could I ever forget?" He asked smiling at each adult in their turn which was received back.

"And this is Ruby, home economics head of languages and Chris, science teacher and deputy head," Rachel informed as Eddie politely shook each of their hands.

"Eddie Lawson," he thought that would've been enough information because Steph would have probably informed them all at the beginning of the school year. The staff had never seen Rachel look so happy as they realised who he was because they were informed by Steph on why their headmistress and boss might be grumpy.

Eddie answers all of the staff's questions polielty,even the ones about Mel and the baby. Which he had to inform them that the child wasn't his much to Rachel's shock but she wasn't surprised. Throughout the conversation of Rachel's much hated sister Eddie had discreetly placed his right arm securely around her waist to comfort her. Rachel smiled at this action, leaning in to him more.

The staff and Eddie had been talking about the past few months when he learnt about even apologised to Rachel for not being there to support her through this yet another difficult time. Steph and Ruby had unsurprisingly set up the karaoke as the rest of the staff drunkenly watched leaving Eddie and Rachel alone to talk, which the did about everything.

Just as Eddie placed down the next round of drinks they were interrupted by a drunken voice," new client for tonight, Rachel?" Both heads turned to the emotionless, sarcastic voice in disbelief.

"Max,"Rachel whispered in Eddie's ear.

"Excuse me, Rach," Eddie said standing up and punching Max in the face causing him to go flying to the other side of the room before he scurried out after being humiliated in front of his ex-colleagues.

"You didn't have to do that," Rachel pointed out whilst attending to his swollen hand.

"Wasn't the first time and won't be the last," he replied placing his good hand above hers as they smiled at each other.

A few minutes had passed with them still sitting in that position. Eddie was the first to brake the comfortable silence they'd adopted,"so,Rach..I never did ask, how's Waterloo Road without me?"

"Not the same. For the past couple of months I kept on hoping you'd walk into my office or I'd bump into you in the corridor,"she replied honestly, half smiling as tears were brimming in her eyes. Eddie pulled her into him.

"Hey,don't cry Rach nothing scares me more than you crying," he whispered running his hands through her hair.

"It's just that I've missed you so much and I don't want to lose you again. I love you."

"I love you too," Eddie replied lifting her head up from his shoulder to face his and wiped away the tears with his thumb before testing the water and kissing her briefly. Rachel's smile grew before she kissed him more passionately.

Steph wolf whistled through the microphone before shouting," Miss Mason. Mr Lawson get a room will ya?" As the guilty party looked up to face the rest of the staff who were giggling and staring, the both red-faced teachers shrugged their shoulders and headed for home.


End file.
